


【露普】塵埃落定‧裡篇（上）

by wish2611



Series: 塵埃落定 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wish2611/pseuds/wish2611
Summary: Author:朔莫舊文自貼方便同好閱讀
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: 塵埃落定 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552738
Kudos: 1





	【露普】塵埃落定‧裡篇（上）

老舊的時鐘滴答作響，鐘擺一左一右規律地擺盪。

寬敞明亮的書房內，基爾伯特正用心愛的筆記型電腦飛快地打字，發出喀搭喀搭的聲響。

不同於平常的隨性散漫，他神情嚴肅認真，專注力高得驚人，似乎正在撰寫極其重要的內容。

這個畫面讓推門而入的路德維希愣了一下，自從遠離戰爭以來，他已經很久沒見過這樣全神貫注的哥哥，當然，工作和玩遊戲時例外。

「呼！搞定。」

等到時針指向下午三點，黃色的小鳥從木門中探出頭來咕咕啼叫時，基爾伯特才滿意地按下列印鍵，站起來伸了個大大的懶腰。

「哥哥你是在……」

「你是在偷上色情網站還是幹什麼不可告人的東西？竟然認真到連英俊瀟灑的哥哥我走進來都沒發現。」

路德維希還沒說完，跟著他一起進來的法蘭西斯就搶先發問。

「那你這遊手好閒的鬍渣男又怎麼會出現在柏林？因為太過無能才被法國政府趕出來的？」

損友之間互相消遣是稀鬆平常的事，基爾伯特瞥了法蘭西斯一眼便反諷回去，一邊拿起印表機送出的文件，用釘書機釘得整整齊齊。

「哥哥剛開完G8會議，回國途中順便過來玩玩。你不是最愛湊熱鬧？怎麼這次沒有跟你弟弟一起來開會？這次可是在熱那亞喔！可愛的小義大利的家裡。」

「本大爺只承認G7，對那個連俄羅斯也能加入的高峰會議一點興趣也沒有，他算什麼世界經濟先進國？笑死人了。」

「都過幾百年了，沒想到你還是這麼討厭俄羅斯……話說，你到底在弄什麼東西？」

法蘭西斯湊到基爾伯特身邊仔細一看，文件封面是斗大的花體字標題：Preußen ohne Legende（普魯士沒有傳說）。

「喔、今年是普魯士王國建國三百週年，有家出版社想出一套《普魯士史》作紀念，特地拜託堂堂的普魯士大爺我來作序。」

基爾伯特邊說邊走到路德維希面前，獻寶似地把這幾天的成果遞給他看：「west你看，這標題很酷吧？」

路德維希嘴角微微抽搐，不想附和也不敢否認。

他記得賽巴斯提安‧哈夫納有本不錯的普魯士史書就取這個名字，但由普魯士自己這樣寫，卻讓他有種非常微妙感覺。

「噗哈哈這是什麼鬼？你乾脆寫：『不要迷戀本大爺，本大爺只是傳說』算了。」

和陷入兩難的路德維希不同，法蘭西斯非常直接地捧腹大笑，他搶過文稿快速瀏覽，一邊毫不客氣地吐嘈。

「1242年4月派遣一支小隊伍至諾夫哥羅德偵察，被兵力眾多的羅斯人用卑鄙手段擊敗……不是大軍壓境卻被打下冰湖嗎？說謊的壞孩子會被冬將軍倒吊懲罰的喔！」

路德維希也看了一下，隨即乾咳一聲勸誡道：「哥哥你還是改一下吧？蘭克說過，歷史要寫得像過去發生之事一樣真實。」

「本大爺的過去當然是本大爺說了算！」

基爾伯特扭過頭，理直氣壯地拒絕。法蘭西斯搭住他的肩膀，笑嘻嘻地調侃道：「嘖嘖！每次都被打得灰頭土臉，虧你有那個毅力持續和他作對。但是恭喜你，這次俄羅斯也跟我一起來柏林參訪了。」

「那樣怎樣？叫他自己去撿柏林圍牆的碎石頭玩吧！」

「可惜，這是你家總理親自邀請的，指明要你作陪。還有，看在不知道有還是沒有的友情的份上，哥哥還是希望你能稍微敞開心胸。這是來自戀愛之國的經驗談，畢竟你……」

法蘭西斯還沒說完，基爾伯特便從點心盤上拿起一塊扭結餅塞住他的嘴，冷冷地接口道：「畢竟本大爺非常討厭他。」

熟悉歐洲近代史的人都知道，在那兩次為文明帶來巨大浩劫的世界大戰之前，普魯士與俄羅斯曾經是關係親密的盟友，長達三個世紀。

然而，同樣身為「國家」的存在們卻也都知道，基爾伯特最最討厭的就是伊凡，從那個俄羅斯還不是「俄羅斯」的年代起，長達七個多世紀。

1242年4月5日，條頓騎士團在愛沙尼亞的楚德湖上與諾夫哥羅德公國發生激戰。

『一群群身穿重盔甲的德意志騎士和他的芬蘭盟友像公羊一般衝擊羅斯人的防線……最後條頓騎士團全線潰退，腳下不斷解凍的冰面加速他們的毀滅。』

史書上寥寥幾筆的記述，卻是基爾伯特歷歷在目的回憶。

他曾經被譽為「條頓戰神」在東歐橫衝直撞罕有敵手，偏偏敗給那個愛哭又沒用的俄羅斯，騎士的驕傲一度隨著結冰的冰湖一同破碎。

混戰的最後，斯拉夫男孩潛入水中，把重傷的基爾伯特從葬送數千條頓騎士的冰湖里拉上來。

「咳！咳！本大爺自己會游泳，才不需要……呃！」

基爾伯特難受得拚命咳嗽，才想站起身來，就被斯拉夫男孩壓倒在冰面上，用力掐住脖子教訓。

「我制止過你了吧？連在冰面上做這種事會有什麼結果都不知道，果然是個笨蛋。」

伊凡的嗓音甜甜軟軟，卻帶著令人如墜冰窟的寒意。

他也受了不輕的傷，嘴唇凍到發紫，濕潤的奶油色髮絲服貼在頸部，卻沒有以往畏畏縮縮的怯懦模樣，小小的身軀帶著居高臨下的威壓感，清澈的紫眸中散發濃濃的戾氣。

「唔……」

基爾伯特一個字也回不了，肺部空氣一點一點被奪走，痛苦到幾乎無法呼吸。與此同時，他的身體不由自主地顫抖起來，憤怒、不甘，又感到難以形容的荒謬。

他在恐懼？

天不怕地不怕的他竟然在恐懼？恐懼眼前這個小小軟軟、總是被自己和蒙古、丹麥、瑞典欺負到哭著四處逃的沒用小鬼？

少開玩笑了！

一點小挫折算什麼，條頓騎士永遠無所畏懼。

想到這裡，基爾伯特用盡全身的力量撥開斯拉夫男孩的雙手，翻過身來把他反壓在地上，隨手撿起一旁的斷劍抵住對方的咽喉。

「真正的騎士會坦然面對失敗，所以這次本大爺認輸。但給我記清楚了——基爾伯特‧拜爾修米特，這是未來會擊敗你的國家的名字。」

條頓騎士的自尊不允許基爾伯特示弱，明明渾身劇痛又寒冷無比，他還是強打起精神來，擺出一副自信高傲的模樣。

「伊凡‧布拉金斯基。」

斯拉夫男孩呆了一呆，接著瞇起眼睛甜甜地笑了開來，不復適才的陰沈黑暗。

他用雙手覆住基爾伯特冰涼的左手，不顧抵住自己脖子的利劍，輕笑著說道：「如果條頓騎士團下次再來的時候，不是作為敵人、而作是朋友就好了。」

伊凡的話讓基爾伯特的手微微一顫，在對方脖子上劃下更深的血痕。

他一直被視為異類，沒有土地、沒有國家、沒有人民，僅僅是流浪於異鄉的德意志騎士團的化身，甚至連德意志土地也覺得陌生。

這還是第一次，有「同類」正眼瞧著自己，說要和自己作朋友。

「哼！本大爺待的地方已經夠好了，才不要再來冷得要死的羅斯。」

基爾伯特重重哼了一聲，刻意忽略自己細微的動搖。

他跨上戰馬準備隨著殘軍一起撤退，突然又猶豫一會，用有些不自然的語氣對伊凡說道：「等本大爺擊敗你十次八次……乖乖認輸投降的話，倒是可以考慮考慮。」

敗退回波羅的海東岸後，年幼的條頓騎士團把自己的日記改了又改，厚著臉皮將慘重的失敗寫成「偵察受挫」。

基爾伯特討厭那個狠狠擊敗自己又大放厥詞教訓自己的傢伙，偏偏又有種淡淡的、莫名的在意。

於是他偶爾會留意東邊的消息，偽王德米特理、波蘭和瑞典入侵、殘暴的伊凡雷帝，俄羅斯遭難的消息總讓他心情特別愉悅。

在那之後又過了很久很久，久到條頓騎士團變成普魯士王國，小小的斯拉夫男孩也驅逐蒙古成為真正的俄羅斯國家。

1697年彼得大帝帶著祖國周遊歐洲，基爾伯特終於見到暌違四個多世紀的俄羅斯。

那時他們都已經從男孩成長為少年，還有些天真幼稚，正是年輕氣盛的年紀。

「您好，我是俄羅斯——伊凡‧布拉金斯基。」

被邀請到柏林王宮作客時，伊凡禮貌地向普魯士國王及基爾伯特鞠躬致意，溫和無害的樣子彷彿來自鄉間的純樸少年。

他用心模仿歐洲上流社會的禮節及服飾，卻給人隱隱的違合感，只因北方的野蠻之國從來就不被認為是歐洲的一份子。

「喔？學得到挺像的嘛！」

基爾伯特微微抬高頭顱，語帶嘲諷地回應，對似乎完全沒認出自己、表現得像是初次見面一樣的伊凡感到莫名的不爽。

憑什麼自己還記得俄羅斯，對方卻把自己忘的一乾二淨？這樣也太吃虧了。

當然基爾伯特堅信，過了四百多年還沒忘記只是因為他的記憶力好，對於曾經擊敗過自己的傢伙始終懷恨在心，跟討厭波蘭、立陶宛是一樣的道理。

「我不敢要求你有法國那樣的氣質品味，但至少學學俄羅斯乖巧的模樣吧！」

事後普王腓特烈一世如此感慨，同時盤算拉攏這個似乎純樸好騙的北方巨國能換來多少利益。

「那種野蠻人才沒有本大爺去倣傚的價值，義大利可愛多了。」

基爾伯特則堅稱害羞緬靦全都是假象、假象和假象，流淌在俄羅斯血管裡的絕對是冰雪，骨頭則是百分之百的純黑。

作為國家，沒有一個可以是溫柔天真的。

三年後北方大戰爆發，普魯士也加入以俄羅斯為首的北方同盟。基爾伯特卻一點也沒有和俄羅斯並肩作戰的意思，狡猾地推卸責任不肯出兵。

他始終冷眼旁觀俄羅斯孤軍作戰，看到那頭半大不小的白熊被強大的北方雄獅打得丟盔棄甲、狼狽不堪，就覺得心裡無比暢快。

但伊凡似乎沒有察覺、或者根本無視基爾伯特的惡意，讓基爾伯特像是一拳打中棉絮一般，輕飄飄完全無法著力，反而帶來更多悶氣。

「來做朋友吧？我很喜歡普魯士唷！」

伊凡曾經如此要求，在宏偉典雅的普魯士王宮、在遍佈屍骸鮮血的波爾塔瓦戰場，一次又一次，笑容溫和而甜膩。

「哼！少裝模作樣了，你只是想要佔領普魯士吧？」

基爾伯特總是對此嗤之以鼻，深信野蠻的俄羅斯熊一定有不可告人的陰謀。

他猜疑的話語在半個世紀後一語成讖，1756年第三次西理西亞戰爭爆發，法蘭西、奧地利、俄羅斯聯盟對付普魯士。

在那場長達七年、堅苦卓絕的戰爭中，普魯士多次立下輝煌的戰果，傲然向歐洲列國展現他的強悍。

羅斯巴赫會戰、洛伊滕會戰，基爾伯特在這些名垂後世的戰役中大勝法國和奧地利，然而他最有興趣的，卻是那自東而來冰雪之國。

不用壓抑自己做虛偽的交際，精密的佈局、狡詐的戰術與最原始最激昂的兩軍衝殺，和俄羅斯激烈的戰爭對基爾伯特有更多的吸引力，在獵殺與被獵殺的高度緊繃感中，感到無法抑止的興奮戰慄與血脈賁張。

他甚至對俄羅斯產生一絲欣賞，作為強敵，想要將之擊敗在狠狠踩在腳下那種。

「明明法蘭西和奧地利的威脅更大、仇怨也不少，為什麼你偏偏最討厭俄羅斯？」

送來戰爭資金的亞瑟在酒後好奇地詢問，基爾伯特想也不想便理所當然地回答：「本大爺就是看他不順眼。」

「哈哈哈這個理由就夠了，就像我想把法國那變態剝光去遊街示眾一樣。好！讓我們一起把那些傢伙打得抱頭鼠竄潰不成軍。」

醉醺醺的亞瑟大笑著和基爾伯特乾杯，卻在兩年後把這個約定拋棄得一乾二淨。

失去大英帝國的經濟支援後，不管再怎麼強悍，普魯士終究無法一己之力戰勝三個歐洲最強大的國度。

他擁有號稱歐洲第一的陸軍，卻沒有足以負擔長期戰爭消耗的國力，最終在列強圍攻下節節敗退，重要的身體東普魯士還被俄羅斯佔領，厚顏無恥地聲稱那已是俄羅斯帝國的省分之一。

他衷心侍奉的君王甚至一度在慘敗後拋下引以為豪的理智與冷靜，絕望地孤身衝入敵陣大喊：「為什麼沒有一顆子彈擊中我？」

儘管基爾伯特拚命拉回腓特烈大帝，依然忘不了當時的挫敗與無力，他曾經自信滿滿宣誓要戰勝一切，卻諷刺地連自己的國民和君王都無法守護，糧食和兵源幾近斷絕。

而最最諷刺的是，將基爾伯特從絕境中拉起的正是他一向討厭的存在——俄羅斯帝國。

當腓特烈大帝幾乎想要自殺以謝國人時，遠方傳來讓他欣喜若狂的消息：俄羅斯的伊莉紗白女皇過世，新皇彼得三世決定與普魯士停戰並結盟。

「嘻嘻、從今以後我們又是朋友囉！」

1762年微冷的初春，遠道而來的斯拉夫青年對基爾伯特伸出手，身後是旌旗飄揚的八萬俄羅斯軍隊。

「請多多指教，普魯士王國。」

不等銀髮青年回應，伊凡便主動握住他長滿粗繭的左手，帶著五月陽光般的微笑。

初春的風帶著清涼的寒意，稍稍驅散基爾伯特內心的陰霾。

伊凡的手很大、很冷，讓基爾伯特有種被冰雪包覆住的錯覺，胸口卻奇異地產生淡淡的暖意。

他一直以來都孤軍作戰，從來沒有真正把哪一個國家視為朋友，但在被各國孤立瀕臨敗亡的現在，偏偏是最討厭的俄羅斯對自己伸出手，在這片冰冷的歐洲大地上。

「你……」

基爾伯特有些微的動容，隨即又有莫名的煩躁在每一條神經裡遊蕩。

他討厭這種不受控制的感覺，乾脆甩開伊凡的手冷聲質問：「呿！陣前倒戈，誰知道你有什麼陰謀？」

他其實知道這並不可能，勝利對俄羅斯早就唾手可得，根本不需要多花心思玩弄陰謀詭計，但就是覺得反感，下意識像刺蝟一樣防備著對方。

「沒辦法，誰叫我家的蠢蛋皇帝瘋狂崇拜你的上司。但我也很喜歡普魯士王國喔！喜歡你的軍事、哲學、法律、行政制度，但是藝術文化我喜歡法國……等到全都變成俄羅斯時，肯定會很棒吧？」

說著說著，伊凡露出孩子般興奮的微笑，彷彿已經把世界納入俄羅斯掌中。

「等幾萬年後冰河時代再來，你這頭皮厚的北極熊大概就能稱王稱霸了。在那之前，要不要我先給你一顆地球儀做作白日夢？特價八百萬塔勒。」

基爾伯特冷笑一聲，毫不留情地反唇相譏，伊凡卻像是沒聽到他的諷刺一般，自顧自地說了下去。

「普魯士一直很有活力的樣子呢！我以前養過兔子，但才帶出門散步一圈就被凍死了，如果換成普魯士的話，肯定能和我一直玩下去。」

「本大爺才不是你的寵物或玩具，滾回你的莫斯科去！」

「但蠢蛋皇帝命令我來幫你打奧地利，暫時還不能夠回去。」

伊凡言笑晏晏，似乎一點也不在意基爾伯特抗拒的態度，還雙手一拍，用輕快的語氣補充道：「對了，他還要把我的東普魯士一併送給你。」

「該死的！那明明幾百年來都是本大爺是條頓騎士團的，什麼時候變成你的？」

基爾伯特被氣到跳腳，乾脆扯住伊凡的衣領惡狠狠地質問。

比起伊凡所說的話，他更氣的那副不把自己放在眼裡、把自己視為不對等的從屬的態度。

「從二年前我佔領東普魯士以後，它就一直是俄羅斯的省分之一了，你不要的話我就繼續收著囉？那上面住著很有趣的哲學家。」

伊凡狀似認真地反問，過於平靜的紫眸讓人分不出其中有幾分真心、幾分玩笑或者幾分惡意。

他神態溫和，卻又有著隱隱的倨傲與霸道。

他確實有霸道的資本，即使歐洲各國鄙視俄羅斯帝國的文化、經濟，卻依然不敢輕視這冰雪之國的軍事實力，忌憚他遼闊的國土、龐大的兵力和無以數計的人民。

「本大爺當然……」

基爾伯特也明白這些，他拚命壓抑把斯拉夫人的大鼻子一拳揍扁的衝動，握緊雙手怒視對方好一會，才用乾啞的嗓音說完最後一個字。

「要。」

說完這句話時，基爾伯特鬆了一口氣，因為這意味普魯士王國的得救。但這又意味基爾伯特的屈服，讓他感到揮之不去的無力與痛恨。

痛恨對方居高臨下施恩似的姿態，更痛恨不得不接受對方施捨的自己。

為什麼偏偏是俄羅斯？

這問題像是一根尖刺，始終刺在基爾伯特心裡。

屈辱、厭惡，但更多的是深深的不甘心。

從此以後，基爾伯特最討厭的就是伊凡，不容置疑。

1763年2月15日，普魯士與奧地利在薩克森的胡勃圖斯堡簽訂和約，奧地利承認西里西亞為普魯士所有，同時割讓部分在波希米亞的土地。

這昭示七年戰爭歐陸部分的結束、也昭示普魯士王國的崛起。

基爾伯特卻沒辦法坦然接受，覺得一口氣卡在胸口吐不出來又嚥不下去，有感到無比的煩悶。

合約簽訂後的晚宴上，基爾伯特不想見到前來祝賀的俄羅斯，乾脆溜到城堡地下的酒窖打發時間。

當他靠在大酒桶旁準備打開啤酒瓶時，厚重的木門就吱呀一聲被推開，走進兩名不速之客——列席和談會議的法國和西班牙。

「喲！這不是奇蹟似獲勝的普魯士閣下嗎？怎麼不去和你的俄羅斯相親相愛，反而躲在這裡喝悶酒？」

首先開口的是法蘭西斯，還繞著基爾伯特走一圈，上上下下打量他一番。

「小普你別介意，這傢伙五天前在巴黎和會上被英國狠狠奚落了一頓，可愛的小加拿大還被搶走，現在正滿腹怨氣無處發呢！」

安東尼奧也笑呵呵地摸著頭走進來，卻一點也沒有認真勸架的意思，自動自發開了瓶雪利酒就喝了起來。

「見鬼的相親相愛！普魯士和俄羅斯勢不兩立。」

基爾伯特邊說邊用力拔開軟木塞，洩恨似地把整瓶黑啤酒一飲而盡。

「真要說勢不兩立的也該是我和你。明明俄羅斯幫你獲得大勝，為什麼你還這麼討厭他？他的新上司不也跟你頗有淵源，來自普魯士的女帝葉卡潔琳娜。」

法蘭西斯搭住基爾伯特的肩膀，一副哥倆好的模樣問道，還不忘扭頭唆使安東尼奧去找出五十年份以上的紅酒。

不像當初對亞瑟那樣理所當然的回答，基爾伯特的神情變得有些迷惑，似乎從來沒想過這個問題一般。

如果要說是年少時期的楚德湖，條頓騎士團在坦能登堡被立陶宛和波蘭打得更慘。但如果要說近百年的仇怨，普魯士和奧地利、法蘭西結下的仇怨更大。

「唔，我跟你啊……」

基爾伯特摸摸下巴，仔細凝視法蘭西斯的臉龐，試圖分析眼前吊兒郎噹的歐陸強權和那個北方巨國有什麼不同。

法蘭西斯也配合地神情一肅，面無表情回視基爾伯特，雙方就這樣你看我我看你對峙許久，終於忍不住不約而同大笑出來。

「哈哈哈你在搞什麼鬼？沈浸在哥哥我的英姿下了嗎？」

「是呀、你被英國揍得鼻青臉腫的美景肯定讓所有人都無法移開視線。」

「我找到不少好貨快來喝吧！可惜沒有下酒菜，要不要上去宴會廳裡偷一點？或者來顆蕃茄？」

基爾伯特笑著搥了一下法蘭西斯的胸口，接過安東尼奧遞來的酒瓶大口喝了起來。

他在戰爭時視法國為強敵，心心唸唸就是要把對方和那個傲慢的奧地利小少爺徹底擊潰，羅斯巴赫大捷更是他至今最引以為豪的戰役之一。

然而一旦戰爭結束合約簽訂，他又可以自在地和法蘭西斯、安東尼奧來往，說不上多深的交情，就只是臭氣相投、可以一起開懷暢飲互相吐嘈的損友，把最惡劣的一面呈現給對方。

「那，又為什麼特別討厭俄羅斯？」

喝到酒酣耳熱時，基爾伯特又想起之前的問題來，但被酒精侵蝕的腦袋已經像一團爛泥，完全無法思考。

「這就像羅馬諾對我一樣，一直說西班牙最～討厭了但其實喜歡我喜歡得要死，嘿嘿！如果能把義大利都湊在一起簡直是天堂。」

醉醺醺的安東尼奧拍著胸膛大聲宣稱，只是不知道有多少是他自己的幻想。

基爾伯特才想反駁，法蘭西斯就把酒瓶口塞進他嘴裡猛灌，狡黠地眨了下眼說道：「他肯定是對你有意思，不然哪個傻蛋會放棄唾手可得的勝利，倒戈幫助苟延殘喘的敵軍。害哥哥我連帶倒了楣，被英國在海上打慘了，還不能在歐陸撈一點回本。」

法蘭西斯的話讓基爾伯特差點嗆到，他把整瓶酒灌下去才揮開空酒瓶，邊咳嗽邊大聲反駁：「咳！咳咳！才不可能，他只是聽從上司的命令。」

「不不不，就像那啥小報寫的，是愛結束了這場戰爭，一切都是為了愛。」

法蘭西斯搖搖手指煞有其事地宣稱，以作弄基爾伯特為樂，安東尼奧還拿起空酒瓶敲打酒桶，在一旁跟著起鬨。

「就像羅馬爺爺和日耳曼爺爺。」

「不，是獅心王理查和埃及的薩拉丁。」

「不不，應該是哈姆雷特和克勞地、羅蜜歐與茱莉葉。」

「噗哈哈那小普不就要穿女裝自殺了？」

「你怎麼不想想俄羅斯穿女裝的情形？羅密歐啊，羅密歐！為什麼你偏偏是羅密歐？在你沒有要求以前，我已經把我的愛給了你了。」

「啊啊啊光想就好恐怖！那是地獄！」

事後，基爾伯特把那天酒後亂七八糟的胡扯忘記大半，卻又怎麼也忘不了法蘭西斯那句莫名其妙、分明是好玩戲弄自己的臆測。

幼稚又討人厭的俄羅斯會喜歡自己？這比西伯利亞一夕之間變成熱帶雨林還要不可思議。

條頓騎士團的戒律之一便是嚴格的禁慾，喜歡對基爾伯特來說是想都沒想過的陌生詞彙。

然而，他越是叫自己不要在意，偏偏就越是在意。

某次被弗理茨老爹帶去欣賞柏林歌劇院上演的「魔笛」時，基爾伯特百般無聊地看著舞台上的帕蜜娜公主和塔米諾王子互訴衷情。

看著看著他終於按耐不住，扯住自家上司的袖口問道：「他們說的愛情到底是什麼？」  
「我愛你。」

腓特烈大帝輕描淡寫地回答，內容卻讓基爾伯特驚恐到瞪大眼睛，差點從座位上跳起來，同時慶幸這裡是王室包廂，沒有外人聽到這句驚世駭俗的話。

「咳咳！你在說什麼鬼啊？」

「愛情分成很多種，有對親人、對國家無私的愛，就像我發自靈魂地愛著我的普魯士王國。還有一種包含性與慾望的自私的愛，想觸摸、想擁抱，想親吻甚至想佔為己有。」

「但薩爾查大團長以前告誡過我，條頓騎士不可以接觸女性。」

基爾伯特想了想，還是覺得所謂的愛情是莫名其妙、和自己一點關係也沒有。

俯視舞台上為情所苦的帕蜜娜公主，腓特烈大帝揉揉祖國銀色的頭顱，若有所思地說道：「男性也未必不可以。」

「就像當初俄羅斯那個彼什麼的皇帝喜歡你一樣？」

「他那個是崇拜，大概。」

「那就像你偶爾會帶美少年進房過夜一樣？」

「哦、我親愛的祖國，請別相信下人惡意散佈的謠言。」

腓特烈大地聳聳肩，漫不在乎地回應，基爾伯特側頭想了想，又接著問道：「真的會為愛情犧牲一切嗎？像台上唱的那樣。」

「那是不可能的，我的一切早就獻給普魯士王國，而你的一切也早就獻給普魯士王國。」

關於愛情的問題到最後不了了之，但疑惑終究在基爾伯特心中種下了根，雖然他依然堅信自己最討厭的就是俄羅斯。

不知從何時開始，他討厭俄羅斯已經成了一種習慣，和喜歡打架喝啤酒一樣，早已自然而然融入生活之中。

儘管俄羅斯和普魯士大多時候都保持友好關係，雙方的皇室還有血緣聯繫，基爾伯特還是喜歡私下和伊凡作對，即使他的挑釁常常被對方無視或裝傻敷衍過去。

沒有不死不休的仇恨，基爾伯特就只是看伊凡不順眼，喜歡找對方的麻煩，看對方在自己面前露出苦惱的模樣。

與此同時，他努力發展經濟、軍事、工業、教育，還不擇手段搶回在波蘭的土地，只為壯大自己擺脫二流國家的稱號，躋身於歐洲列強之列。

然後呢？然後又要做什麼？自己追求的到底是什麼？

「當然是國家的強盛和榮耀。」

基爾伯特理所當然地告訴自己，一如世世代代的他的君王他的臣民所期待的，忽略那冠冕堂皇的理由下，微弱的、模糊的私心。

不想接受俄羅斯的幫助、不想屈於俄羅斯之下，只是想站在相同的高度讓對方正視自己。

俄羅斯是特別的。

幾個世紀下來，基爾伯特已經隱隱約約意識到這一點，所以他會下意識留意俄羅斯的消息，會在乎伊凡的一舉一動，又覺得對方的一舉一動自己全都看不順眼。

偏偏，對方一次又一次地救了自己。

耶拿戰爭慘敗時，是俄羅斯護衛普魯士於俄普邊境與法蘭西大軍周旋。

提爾西特會議上，是俄羅斯庇護普魯士讓他免於被拿破崙滅國的命運。

衛國戰爭勝利後，又是俄羅斯揮軍東征與普魯士結盟，協助他擊敗拿破崙解放德意志，奪回一度失去的國土、人民與榮耀。

1813年3月15日，俄皇亞歷山大率軍至布勒斯勞與普魯士軍隊會合，準備向主宰歐陸多年的法蘭西皇帝正式宣戰。

普王腓特烈威廉三世興高采烈地感到城郊迎接，基爾伯特也被命令跟隨，卻是百般不情願。

「幹麻特地去迎接，搞的我們好像迫不及待沒俄羅斯不行的樣子？不過是群北方的野蠻人。」

接到消息時，基爾伯特一邊在嘴上抱怨，一邊在亂七八糟的房間內東翻西找，換上一套他自認為最帥氣最有威勢的軍裝，絕對不能被伊凡給比了下去。

「憑自己是不可能的，我們就只能依賴他，別忘記耶拿和弗理德蘭的教訓。」

腓特烈威廉三世是個優柔寡斷的男人，他不在意基爾伯特的無禮，好脾氣地笑了笑續道：「到時就麻煩你接待俄羅斯閣下了，你們的交情應該不錯吧？畢竟曾是多年的盟友。」

「才怪。」

基爾伯特嘴上嘟噥，卻也不好當面違逆上司的意思。

俄羅斯帝國一行人抵達時，普魯士國王就慇勤地下馬迎接，和俄皇亞歷山大熱烈地彼此擁抱。

雙方的君主、隨行人員都已下馬，基爾伯特依然跨坐他精挑細選的白色戰馬上漠然不動，出於一種微妙的抗拒心態。

幾百年來的歷練讓基爾伯特善於權衡厲害，他當然知道普魯士的國力無法與法蘭西抗衡，想擊敗拿破崙奪回普魯士被佔領的一半國土，就只能倚靠擁有龐大國土與軍隊的俄羅斯帝國。

但他就是討厭這種受人施捨矮人一截的感覺，尤其對象還是那個俄羅斯。

「好久不見，普魯士這幾年過得如何？」

伊凡摘下軍帽與普王握手致意，接著就走到位於角落的基爾伯特身旁，歪著頭打量傲然端坐於高大駿馬之上的銀髮青年。

基爾伯特下意識繃緊神經，挺直背脊，擺出最自信高傲的態度說道：「哦！當然是好得不能在好，你呢？」

「我？我倒是不太好，連心臟都挖出來燒壞了，你看……」

伊凡先是微微皺起眉頭，彷彿有些傷感，隨即又露出帶著濃濃陰影的微笑，散發詭異莫測的寒意。

他作勢要從胸口掏出東西，基爾伯特坐下的戰馬突然輕聲嘶叫，不安地跺踏蹄子，似乎受了驚嚇一般。

「咦？」

基爾伯特拉動疆繩想要控制，一個不注意就被伊凡用力扯下馬來，幸好即時穩住腳步，才沒有丟臉地跌倒在地上。

「我還是喜歡低頭看人。」

伊凡憑藉身高優勢俯視基爾伯特，依然一副單純無害的模樣，卻讓基爾伯特覺得無比欠揍。

接著，伊凡握住基爾伯特的手腕，帶他按住自己的胸口，應該是心臟的地方沒有任何起伏的跡象，還微微凹了下去，讓人不敢想像衣服底下會是什麼模樣。

「從我燒了莫斯科起，這裡就變成這樣了。你摸摸，很好玩吧？」

伊凡說完便咯咯笑了起來，像個惡作劇成功的孩子。

基爾伯特怔怔地看著伊凡，覺得胸口有些微的疼痛，鬼使神差地開口問道：「都痛成這樣了，你為什麼要幫我？」

每一次接受伊凡的協助時，基爾伯特都會提出類似的疑問，抱持隱晦不明的期待。

而伊凡總是會給出類似的回答。

「我的上司不希望普魯士王國滅亡，因為他流著你家公主的血液，尊貴的葉卡傑琳娜大帝。」

那是合情合理的答案，無論「國家」的身份再怎麼崇高，他們依然必須服從君王的命令。

「就只有這樣？那你呢？」

基爾伯特理智上明白，情感上卻有種莫名的抗拒，他不希望只是這樣的答案，偏偏又不明白自己還要什麼。

「我？我也喜歡普魯士，普魯士的眼睛像火一樣很亮、很溫暖，所以……有點不希望它熄滅。再說，幫助你並不違背俄羅斯的利益，我也想把法蘭西的心臟挖出來掐碎。」

伊凡甜甜地笑著，彷彿天真單純的大孩子。

基爾伯特卻覺得，那雙清澈過頭的紫眸深處，是什麼也無法映入其中的冰冷。

伊凡常常對基爾伯特說出「喜歡」這個詞彙，但在基爾伯特聽來，那不過是孩子對新奇玩具的喜歡，不帶任何真情。

伊凡常常說要跟基爾伯特作朋友，但他也跟許許多多的國家說過一樣的話，還把愛沙尼亞、拉脫維亞、波蘭和立陶宛都帶回家去。

所以越聽，越討厭。

討厭那居高臨下的姿態，討厭那自以為是的幫助，討厭那從來就不把自己當一回事的伊凡‧布拉金斯基。

1871年，當歐洲再次孤立普魯士王國，阻撓他統一德意志的願望時，又是俄羅斯帝國在背後支持著他，經過三次精心算計的戰爭建立德意志帝國。

德意志帝國成為不容置疑的歐洲強權之一，基爾伯特也在鐵血宰相的輔佐下快速發展國力，培育他可愛的弟弟路德維希。

而他依然堅稱自己最討厭的就是俄羅斯，依然熱衷於和伊凡作對。

所以在第一次世界大戰的前夕，當德皇與俄皇多次以電報通訊試圖阻止戰爭，稱呼對方親愛的尼可、親愛的威利時，基爾伯特已經摩拳擦掌躍躍欲試，準備好好教訓「討厭的俄羅斯」一頓。

那時的他還過於樂觀，沒有意識到在民族主義與軍事科技的快速發展下，現代的全面戰爭會是多麼地殘酷、恐怖與極端。

等到基爾伯特深陷戰爭泥沼難以抽身時，他已經在東線戰爭奪去無數俄羅斯將士的性命，還把列寧秘密送回莫斯科，引發震驚世界的布爾什維克革命。

基爾伯特永遠忘不了那一天，俄羅斯退出第一次世界大戰的那一天，卻始終分不清，自己究竟是輸了還是贏了。

1918年布列斯特-立陶夫斯克會議上，高大的斯拉夫青年第一次正視基爾伯特，不復以往居高臨下的姿態。

彼時的伊凡已經不是帝國、而是蘇維埃的俄羅斯，剛剛親手將自己侍奉三百年的羅曼諾夫皇室屠殺殆盡，身上的血腥味濃得令人窒息。

他應該被逼到瘋狂的邊緣，神情偏偏平靜到不可思議，還用輕柔的語氣對基爾伯特說道：「愛沙尼亞、拉脫維亞、庫爾蘭，立陶宛、波蘭還有莫桑德群島全都交給你了，再加上60億馬克，作為學費。」

把普魯士的馬克思的共產主義教給俄羅斯的學費。

「這……」

基爾伯特欲言又止，他幾百年來都心心唸唸想要打贏討厭的俄羅斯，還多次在腦中模擬那時的景象，想著要如何耀武揚威、要如何囂張地嘲笑並羞辱對方，欣賞對方被擊敗的淒慘模樣。

他應該要高興的，但終於如願以償的這一刻，卻一點也高興不起來，胸口又悶又脹，一種無法形容的感覺襲遍全身，似乎有什麼呼之慾出。

「讓舊世界在共產主義革命面前發抖吧！無產階級失去的將僅僅是鎖鏈，他們得到的將是整個世界……吶、你滿意了嗎？普魯士王國。」

說著，伊凡輕輕向基爾伯特伸出右手，用最為甜美最為溫柔的微笑，無聲地流淚。

六個多世紀以來，伊凡第一次在基爾伯特面前表現出脆弱的一面。他帶著淚水的紫眸終於映入基爾伯特的身影，卻又空洞到令人不由自主地心悸。

這一幕讓基爾伯特有短暫的失神，視線怎樣也無法從那雙注視著自己的紫眸上移開，心臟彷彿被對方緊緊掐著，感到連靈魂也為之戰慄的疼痛。

如今，他終於稍稍體會到二百年前弗理茨老爹所描述的感情。

——想觸摸、想擁抱，想親吻甚至想佔為己有。

當基爾伯特回過神來時，身體已經無意識有了動作，他拭去伊凡頰邊冰涼的淚水，還情不自禁地想要吻上對方蒼白而柔軟的嘴唇。

「嗯？」

伊凡略帶疑惑的聲音讓基爾伯特的理智在最後一刻回籠，硬生生剋制自己的衝動並後退了一步。

這是不被允許的，在自己推波助瀾造就蘇維埃的俄羅斯之後。

「……對，本大爺非常滿意。」

片刻的恍惚後，基爾伯特抬高頭顱裝出一貫自信張揚的神態，用囂張的語氣回應伊凡，好掩飾心中淡淡的茫然，還有那揮之不去的苦澀與失落。

為什麼對誰都可以坦率，就只有俄羅斯不可以？

為什麼可以和任何國家為敵也可以和任何國家為友，偏偏幾百年來都熱中與俄羅斯作對想贏過俄羅斯？

說到底，只是在意而已。

最初的最初，只是驕傲地不服輸，卻在以世紀為單位的漫長追逐中，化為一種特殊的執著。

不知不覺間，視線已然無法離開對方，想成為對方眼中特別的存在，而非那芸芸眾生之一。

從心底油然而生的話語讓基爾伯特在恍惚間意識到，有一種在乎，叫做喜歡。

而他七百年來執著的、幼稚的厭惡，源於心動。

然而，基爾伯特即使明白也裝作若無其事，固執地守著自己的心，只因那是來不及開始便注定要被掐熄的戀情。

1941年，隨著第二次世界大戰的爆發與巴巴羅薩作戰的啟動，基爾伯特忠實地執行上司的命令，率軍侵入俄羅斯廣袤的冰雪大地。

一邊是刻著金色鐮刀和鐵鎚的蘇聯紅旗，一邊是白圈卐字的納粹紅旗，兩種紅旗就這樣糾纏在一起。

他們在一次次激烈的交戰中品嚐到殘酷的快意，又在戰後滿目瘡痍的大地上體會到失去數以千萬計的人民的悲慟。

無數鮮活的生命化為殘破的屍體、無數繁華的城市化為陰冷的廢墟。

當普魯士和俄羅斯從幾百年來的盟友轉變為不死不休的仇敵時，基爾伯特‧拜爾修米特才發現自己喜歡伊凡‧布拉金斯基，多麼地可悲又可笑。

偏偏，在他最為落魄的時候，又是俄羅斯伸出了手。

1945年5月，納粹滅亡、柏林陷落，德意志第三帝國無條件投降。

那一夜的天空細雨迷濛，五月的春風帶著微微的寒意，傷痕纍纍的基爾伯特癱倒勃蘭登堡附近的瓦礫堆間，承受身上千刀萬剮般的劇痛。

斯拉夫青年踏著深沈的夜色緩緩走來，象徵元帥的蘇聯軍服上有著明顯的血漬。

「看來情報沒錯，你果然被留在這裡。」

伊凡好奇地打量基爾伯特，銀髮青年的外表狼狽至極，臉頰上的水滴不知是雨水還是淚水，豔紅色的眼眸卻閃著桀傲不遜的光芒。

莫名的刺眼，在這無邊無際的雨夜之中。

「與你無關，要談戰敗條款找別人去。」

基爾伯特已經虛弱到連說話也有些吃力，但還是不甘示弱地使出最後一絲力氣，撿起掉落在地的手槍對準伊凡虛張聲勢。

「嘻嘻，普魯士還是一樣的不怕我又不服輸，真是有趣。」

伊凡蹲下身來幫基爾伯特擋住綿綿細雨，奪去對方的手槍，用輕柔又不容置疑的語氣續道：「我把德意志交給美國了，但你要跟我走。」

伊凡的話讓基爾伯特瞬間微微一顫，低聲問道：「……為什麼要我？這不符合俄羅斯利益，現在的我已經一無所有。」

基爾伯特記得很久很久以前，條頓騎士團大團長曾把年幼的自己高高舉起，放在肩膀上眺望那片蒼茫遼闊的大地，漫天的風沙掩不住騎士們的壯志豪情。

「看清楚，眼前這一切都會屬於你的。」

七百年的光陰一晃而過，卻再也沒有任何事物屬於基爾伯特。

沒有國家、沒有政府、沒有人民，甚至連普魯士之名也將一併被世界大戰的罪孽所葬送。

「但你還是普魯士，康德的普魯士、歌德的普魯士、腓特烈的普魯士和馬克斯的普魯士。」

伊凡邊說邊用袖口擦去銀髮青年臉上的塵埃和血跡，基爾伯特卻扭過頭，啞著嗓子反駁道：「歌德是法蘭克福的，還有，其他的不過是歷史而已。」

他從來就不明白歷史作為一門學科的意義，更不明白為何總有些人類對此如痴如醉，執著地探索自己的過去。

過去的就過去了，不管抓得再緊，那些金紅色的記憶依然如同指尖的沙粒般，無聲無息漏得一乾二淨，留下一個早已不需要自己的世界。

「但他們確實存在，而我也需要你的存在。別人都害怕我排斥我，就只有你能毫無畏懼的面對我……記得還是俄羅斯帝國的時候的我。」

說著，伊凡將冰冷的大手覆在基爾伯特幾乎失去知覺的左手上，一如1762年的那個初春的午後，彷彿被冰雪包裹住，卻又產生莫名的、淡淡的暖意。

「我想在德意志佔領區建立一個共產主義國家，作為對抗資本主義世界的力量。你絕對能成為它的精神像徵吧？畢竟你是共產主義的祖國。」

基爾伯特沒有回答，只是靜靜注視著伊凡，注視他那清澈的紫色眼眸，以及倒映於其中的自己。

蘇維埃的俄羅斯和當年的俄羅斯帝國外表相似又有難以言喻的差異，熟悉而陌生，多了更多的殘酷與狠戾，卻又有著相同甜甜軟軟的嗓音。

幾百年來就是這樣的聲音、還有這雙紫色的眼睛。

「……嗯。」

似乎著了魔般，基爾伯特輕輕應了聲便陷入昏迷，或許他已經太過疲累，累到沒辦法再防備自己的心。

當初法蘭西斯用那些話來戲弄他，沒想到陷下去的不是伊凡，而是自己。

或許，早在斯拉夫青年一次又一次笑著朝自己伸出手時，自己就無處可逃了。

「好。」

聞言，伊凡滿意地笑了起來，他隨意扔掉雨傘，一把將基爾伯特抱了起來，還露出孩子氣的笑容，讓人無法想像他就是那個讓世界為之畏懼的紅色惡魔。

「歡迎加入蘇維埃社會主義共和國聯盟。」


End file.
